Marine seismic surveys may utilize energy, such as sound, that is transmitted to subsurface features and reflected back to sensors. The sensors may be configured as part of a number of streamers that may be towed behind a survey vessel. These streamers may be configured as a submerged array of multiple streamers, that may be arranged in parallel.
One common application of marine seismic surveying is oil and gas exploration in marine environments. For example, sound waves received during a marine seismic survey may be analyzed to locate hydrocarbon bearing geological structures, and thus determine the location of oil and natural gas deposits. To this end, survey paths may be calculated in order to provide optimal survey coverage of an area of interest. Such surveys paths may require a survey vessel to conduct numerous survey passes to adequately cover the area of interest.